Many senior citizens are reluctant to adopt Internet-based communications technologies because of the perceived technical complexity and risk of error in using such devices. Despite the relative simplicity of tablet computing devices, users are still required to have some considerable understanding of their use before they can successfully engage in email, text messaging, photo sharing or any number of other applications on these devices.
Much of this reluctance is due to the ‘learning curve’ that must be climbed to understand the response of tablet computers to various inputs—such as ‘home’ buttons, power buttons, rotation of the device and touching different regions of the touch screen. For many users, particularly for seniors, the time and effort required to understand these actions is an insurmountable barrier to their use.
Furthermore, there are many cases in which a user may need to hear sounds emanating from the tablet computer. These devices are constrained to enclose only very small loudspeakers that are able to produce a limited amount of sound, usually insufficient for a hearing-impaired senior to hear clearly.
A further challenge for users of portable tablet computers is the need to regularly connect and disconnect the device from a battery charger. This usually requires the insertion or removal of a small connector that must be precisely aligned for successful connection. Such connectors are very difficult for senior citizens to manage.
Although there are a number of display stands, protective cases and amplified speakers for tablet computers, none provide the desired mobility, ease of connection to the battery charger and the physical barrier to accidental activation of unwanted controls that are required for successful use by non-technical senior citizens.